


Paper Anniversary

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anniversary, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Presents, paper, wedding photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Using their wedding photos and post it notes, Dominick creates an interesting present for Rafael on their first anniversary.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Paper Anniversary

Rafael Barba woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It surprised him to see that he’d arisen in an empty bed. On any other day it wouldn’t have bothered him but that day marked his first anniversary with Dominick Carisi. It would have been nice to start the special day in his husband’s arms.

Rafael sighed and figured that this proved his usual mantra. He believed putting too much stock in occasions encouraged people to slack off on the regular days. Not to mention it put extra undue pressure to make those few special days over the top. The key to longevity in a marriage was making his partner feel loved every day.

As he was about to get out of bed, Rafael spotted a photograph on Dominick’s pillow. He chuckled softly and picked up the picture. It was a candid shot from their wedding day. Dominick was hugging Rafael from behind, eyes closed in bliss, while Rafael rolled his eyes with a smirk. A small yellow post it was attached to the corner of the photo.

_I love that I get to wake up next to you._

A wide smile broke out on Rafael’s face. “Well, it would be nice if you returned the favour this morning.”

He slipped into the bathroom for his regular morning routine. On the corner of the mirror was another picture from their wedding. This particular photograph was of Dominick alone, pulling a face for the camera. As with the photo on the bed, this one also came with a yellow post it.

_I love that you’re patient when waiting for the mirror in the mornings. (My hair doesn’t look this good by itself)._

Rafael couldn’t help but laugh aloud at that one. For the moment, he had officially forgiven Dominick for sneaking off in the morning. As the ADA brushed his teeth, he couldn’t help but wonder how many more of their wedding photos he would find throughout the day.

At least one more, he found out while preparing his morning coffee. Right next to the coffee maker was a picture from their wedding reception. Rafael shook his head at the embarrassing memory. Dominick had dragged him onto the dance floor during a particularly upbeat number. Rafael had tried to just go with the flow, but his moves were hardly graceful. It was still fun, dancing with his new husband, and the picture reflected as such.

_I love when you’re all buzzed on coffee. (There is a cream cheese bagel on the coffee table for you)._

Rafael sat and enjoyed his bagel and coffee. He stared at the three pictures and their attached post its. Although he wouldn’t admit it aloud, the gesture had filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. Rafael couldn’t wait to find Dominick later that day and thank him.

Unfortunately, first came a busy day in court. Rafael had decided to wear the black pin striped suit that Dominick loved, pairing it with a red tie and matching pocket square. He grabbed his briefcase and was walking to the door with, dare he say it, a skip in his step.

Just as the ADA was about to leave, another wedding photo appeared stuck to the back of the door. This one had caught Rafael alone, sitting in contemplation. The lighting gave him an almost an angelic quality. Even Rafael had to admit that he looked quite good in this picture. He read the attached post it.

_I love that you always look so amazing._

“You’re damn right.” Rafael quipped before walking out to start his day.

As he prepared for the trial of the day, Rafael found himself looking around for more pictures in his office. None appeared, which was plausible since Dominick wouldn’t have been able to get into the locked office. The ADA knew the game was cheesy, therefore something romantic Dominick would do, but he found himself a little disappointed by the lack of a new wedding picture.

Just as he was leaving for the courtroom, Carmen spoke up from behind her desk. “Mr Barba, I was told to give this to you before you went into court. May I add, Happy Anniversary! Mr Carisi is perfect for you.”

Rafael took the photograph from Carmen and nodded in thanks. He looked at the picture while waiting for the elevator. In this one, the two of them were feeding each other wedding cake. The happiness of the couple was bursting out from the picture. Rafael remembered rolling his eyes at this wedding tradition, although he’d secretly loved it as much as Dominick had. The cake had been beyond delicious as well.

_I love your mouth, in more ways than one. (Good luck in court today)._

Slipping the photo into his briefcase, Rafael cursed Dominick for the suggestive post it. As much as he loved the ego boost before court, the ADA looked a little too cheerful for a rape trial. He tried not to let thoughts of Dominick distract him, despite how desperate he was to see his husband.

Rafael kept writing copious notes throughout the trial. The large amount was unnecessary but ensured that he was listening and not thinking of Dominick consistently. He did feel a pang of disappointment that Dominick had not come to watch him today. Luckily, after over twenty years in the business, his lawyer instincts kicked in automatically.

The lunch recess couldn’t have come soon enough. Rafael already had the majority of his closing argument planned out, so he was free to let his mind wander for the hour. He began packing up his plethora of trial notes into his briefcase, when he noticed the slightly crumpled photo in the bottom corner. It was one he’d obviously missed that morning.

The ADA pulled out the photograph, smoothing out the edges. This picture had a pen clipped onto it; a red click top pen from Fordham University that he kept in his briefcase. Rafael blushed a little as he knew Dominick was teasing him for this particular act of sentimentality. He found the post it that had fallen off, opening it up to read.

_I love that you keep a part of me with you each day._

Rafael was staring at their first kiss as a married couple. It was a moment so emotional that he’d almost cried in front of all the people present. The kiss that made all the vows official, letting the world know that Dominick was his husband. Even the memory of the moment caused a hint of shimmer in his green eyes.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to call Dominick. Rafael requested a FaceTime chat with his husband only for it to be declined almost immediately. A pang of hurt came to his chest at not being able to speak with Dominick. Rafael wondered if the detective was teasing him, although there was every chance he was in an interview. He tried again with a regular call, only to be sent to voice mail.

“Dominick, it’s me. I’ve been getting your pictures and they’re amazing. But, I’ve gotta tell you, they’re nothing compared to the real thing. I just really want to see you right now. I love you.”

For lunch, the ADA grabbed a scrambled egg sandwich from one of the vendors outside the courthouse. Usually such a simple, likely unhygienic, lack of a meal wouldn’t appeal to him. He’d tutted often enough at Dominick for ordering this very sandwich for his lunch on the go. Rafael mentally chastised himself for stooping to such levels due to missing his husband. Although the Fordham University pen, now in his breast pocket, proved that his desire for Dominick was hardly a new development. As for the sandwich, Rafael had to admit it actually wasn’t too bad.

When court resumed, the ADA’s leg jiggled impatiently during the defence’s closing statements. He couldn’t remember the defence attorney talking so slowly while questioning witnesses. Rafael wanted to rush through his own closing speech in order to get to where he really wanted to be but managed to keep his speed to something the jury could follow. It felt like an eternity before the jury was sent out for deliberation, freeing Rafael to see his husband until they came back with a verdict.

He didn’t even bother texting before rushing over to the SVU precinct. Between the speed walking and the excitement, Rafael’s heart was beating fast and heavy. It would take every ounce of strength not to grab Dominick and put a sock on the bunk room door.

Upon entering SVU, he made a beeline for Dominick’s desk. Seeing it was unoccupied he walked to the breakroom, then passed two of the interrogation rooms. His husband wasn’t in the bunk room, there would be no need at this time of day. He was beginning to lose hope. The last place to check was Olivia’s office.

Rafael entered and surveyed the room. He was relieved to see the Lieutenant wasn’t conducting an interview. However, he was also irritated to find that she was alone. Throwing his hands up in the air, he collapsed onto her couch in defeat.

“Rafael, what brings you here?”

The ADA palmed his eyes, trying to trap any tears of frustration daring to escape. The only person besides Dominick who could bring out his vulnerability was Olivia. “Looking for my husband. I haven’t seen him all day.”

“And given it’s your anniversary, of course you want to see Carisi.” Olivia completed his thought, taking a seat beside him. “Even though you pretend you don’t care about such cheesy things.”

“Fine! Both of you win!” Rafael sighed and shook his head. “At this point I don’t know if I want to kill him or kiss him when I find him.”

“Well, you love each other enough to put up with each other. I think you know the answer.” Olivia held out an envelope to her friend. “Carisi told me to give you this on the chance you came by. Looks like he got creative with your paper anniversary.”

Rafael found enough strength to roll his eyes. “Of course he did.”

He opened the envelope to find yet another picture. This one was slightly different in that it wasn’t a wedding picture and the quality wasn’t as clear. The photo showed Rafael sitting on a table in a room at the courthouse, his jacket off and sleeves rolled up. Noticing the cards in his hand, the memory clicked into place. Dominick, while shadowing Rafael on a case, had clearly taken a sneaky picture while they were doing jury selection.

_This is the moment I fell in love with you. I love that you help me rise up.  
(Please don’t be mad that I took this.)_

Rafael bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He knew if he tried to stand up that his knees would give out. All that he wanted in that moment was to find Dominick.

“Rafael, are you okay?” Olivia touched his arm comfortingly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Worst case scenario, I’ll see him at home tonight.” He looked to Olivia, hoping the Lieutenant held some kind of answer for him. “So why does it feel like I’m being choked right now?”

“Welcome to the world of relationships.” Olivia let out a soft laugh. “Carisi went looking for you at Forlini’s. He figured you’d go there after court went out. He punched in early today so he could have the evening free with you.”

Rafael sat up with his eyes wide and hopeful. “Are you a hundred percent sure he’s there? I really can’t handle going to another place and not finding him.”

“Go be with your husband.” Olivia ordered him, heading back to her desk.

Rafael found his feet and wished he had a pair of running shoes stashed in his briefcase. He made his way as quickly as possible to Forlini’s, but it still didn’t feel quick enough. The ADA trusted Olivia and believed that Dominick would be there. He double checked his phone to make sure the jury hadn’t come back with a verdict yet, as the last thing he needed was another detour.

Finally reaching his regular haunt, Rafael burst through the door. He looked to his regular seat to find his husband staring back at him. The other man looked gorgeous in his dark blue three piece suit. A gasp of relief escaped the ADA as he walked over and embraced the detective.

“You’re in my seat.” Rafael teased before capturing Dominick’s lips in a long, tender kiss.

When they broke the kiss to look at one another, Dominick smiled. “What’s mine is yours, remember? Happy Anniversary.”

Rafael buried his face in Dominick’s chest. He listened to the heartbeat fill his ears, felt the rise and fall of Dominick’s breathing. “It would have been a happier anniversary if I woke up beside you.”

“I know.” Dominick tilted Rafael’s face so their eyes met once more. “But, this way, I get to fall asleep beside you. Not right away, of course.”

“You make a fair point.” Rafael brushed a soft kiss to Dominick’s lips before taking his seat. He sat close and tangled his legs with Dominick’s, wanting to be touching his husband every second.

“How did you like the pictures, though?” Dominick lightly ran his fingers up and down his husband’s thigh while taking a sip of beer.

“I loved it but ultimately it had me longing for the real thing.” Rafael noticed the scotch Dominick had ordered for him and took a sip. “Seriously, I’ve been wanting you so much that I ate a scrambled egg sandwich.”

Dominick laughed and reached into his pocket. “I have one last picture to show you. It wasn’t part of the present or anything, I just carry a copy of it around in my wallet.”

Rafael looked at the final photograph sitting on the bar. The picture was of Rafael, Dominick and their minister under an arch of roses. A moment captured while reciting their vows. Given his pursed lips in the picture, it appeared that it had been taken while Rafael was talking.

“Just reminds me of the promises we made to each other. I know, I know it may seem kind of cheesy but I like having it with me. It’s a good thing to look at on the hard days.”

“Trust me, I officially cannot make fun of your sentimental, romantic personality after today.” Rafael confessed, picking up the picture to reminisce. “Although, since you’re stuck with me now, I have to say I really hated that red rose arch. It was a total cliché and kind of ugly at that.”

Dominick laughed in disbelief. “I thought I was the only one. I mean, there’s romantic and then there is just over the top. With the money for those, we could have had an extra week for our honeymoon.”

“Yes, but your Ma generously provided it for our wedding day and neither of us had the guts to tell her thanks but no thanks.” Rafael chuckled, running a finger over the picture. “Not that flowers mattered anyway, all I was looking at was you.”

“Who is this softy and what have you done with Rafael Barba?” Dominick playfully poked his husband in the side.

Rafael grabbed the frisky hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Are you doubting my love for you, Dominick?”

“Not for a second.” Dominick leaned in and kissed Rafael gently. “Unless you forgot to get me an anniversary present.”

“It’s at home.” Rafael replied and sipped his scotch. “If you hadn’t snuck out this morning then you would have received it sooner.”

Dominick threw his hands up in mock defeat. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you? You said it yourself, you loved the pictures.”

“Okay, I’ll let it slide on the condition that you answer one important question for me.”

Rafael looked at his husband with absolute earnestness. He placed his hands on Dominick’s knees and leaned in so no-one else could hear. There was a flicker of nervousness in the ice blue eyes before him as to what the question could be.

“Did you really fall in love with me during _jury selection_?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Marriage Bingo Prompt: Wedding Photos COMPLETE  
> *Anyone familiar with my other fic "Five Minutes More" will notice the Fordham Law pen's second appearance.  
> *The jury selection photo is also based on a deleted scene from Depravity Standard.  
> *Hope you've enjoyed (if your teeth aren't rotting from fluff)!


End file.
